ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Wander of Wonder/Chapter Six
Chapter Six is the sixth issue of the series Wander of Wonder, being the third part of a crossover with Sonic: Max Justice. Transcript Eggman is seen laughing insanely on the ground while in the background the massive beast known as the Drakonamera is seen being lifted away. *'Nix:' What did you do?! *'Eggman:' What did I do? this was Musk's plan! If anything, blame him! Eggman is grabbed by Sonic. *'Sonic:' What... did... you... do?! *'Eggman:' I won. After days of failure, I finally won! *'Maximus:' Where are they taking it? *'Eggman:' Mobius. It's gonna be Musk and I's ultimate weapon. And no one will be able to stop it! Not even you! An obviously far less joyful Nix rubs his chin for a second. *'Nix:' Sonic, how fast are you exactly? *'Sonic:' Tails said I do like 30 miles per second. *'Nix:' I want you to run all of us to Mobius, one after the other. He looks at Eggman. *'Nix: All'... of us... *'Sonic:' A'ight. *'Desmond:' Don't take us, Sonic. A country needs its royal family. Sonic grabs everyone one by one, running straight across the ocean with them. When everyone is there, he takes a minute to rest. *'Sally:' Okay, everyone's here. What now? *'Nix:' Now we find Musk. *'Sally:' Musk isn't here yet, Nix. He's probably still sailing over here. *'Nix:' True. Do you know anyone who could take us? Just to rest. Like, uh, just for an example, Cream, are your folks in? *'Cream:' Yeah. *'Nix:' Really?! I mean... good. Let’s go. It cuts to outside Cream's home. She unlocks the front door and the group walk inside. *'Cream:' We're home. *'Sonic:' Man, this is weird, I'm pretty sure this is the first time I've seen your house... It's just we never go to your house. Bunnie comes in. *'Bunnie:' Oh... uh... howdy! what're Y'all doin' here? Who's the rabbit? Nix stares at Bunnie in wonder. He begins walking towards her, looking at Cream's family photos as he does. When he reaches her he lightly grasps her non-robotic arm before quickly pulling back. After this, he instantly bursts into tears causing everyone to feel rather uncomfortable. *'Sonic:' Umm... *'Nix:' I'm sorry... I'm sorry, it's just... for the longest time I thought the holy mother had abandoned me and then I found out about your friend and her family and... Unsure of how to finish his sentence, he hugs Bunnie instead. *'Nix:' It's just nice to know that I'm not the only one... *'Bunnie:' Wow, he's weird. *'Sally:' How are things going, Bunnie? *'Bunnie: '''My day's been goin' pretty good so fa... She attempts to step forward but realizes Nix is still hugging her. Jack walks over and pulls Nix to his side. *'Jack:' I'm sorry, ma'am, I don't know what's gotten into him. *'Bunnie:' I understand. So, is he yours? *'Jack:' Actually, he's... *'Bunnie:' Personally, I have great respect for single fathers. Lotta people don't but they go through a lot just to raise their child. *'Jack:' Uh, yes. Yes, he is my son, his name is Nix. Jayna pops out and laughs uncontrollably. *'Nix: You know, the Code of Chivalry tells you to avoid deception. *'''Jack: I'm the one who taught him that. He's such a fast learner! And he sure does love his old dad, right, Nix? Jack smiles at Nix and mouths the word "please". *'Nix:' Yeah... yeah, I sure do. He's the best dad anyone could ask for. Yeah... *'Bunnie:' Daww! Ain't he a lamb? Who's his mama? *'Jack:' Oh, sad story, he's actually adopted. The orphanage told me nobody wanted to adopt him because he was too old but I took him in. I don't care how old or young he is. *'Jayna:' Oh, come on! They aren't related! Jack grabs Jayna and shoves her in his pocket. *'Jack:' So, do you wanna go out some time? *'Bunnie:' I already got a boyfriend. *'Jack:' That's fine, he's not my son anyway. I'm hungry, let's eat! Jack walks past Bunnie and into the kitchen. *'Nix:' Did you lie just so you could make out with her? *'Jack:' Sure is a lot of stuff in the kitchen. *'Nix:' Are you ignoring me? *'Jack:' Anybody else hungry? I'm a very good cook you know! Sally turns to Bartholomew. *'Sally:' Is he your friend? *'Bartholomew:' He is. *'Sally:' He doesn't seem very friendly. *'Bartholomew:' He's not. *'Nix:' Hey Jack, how old are you? *'Jack:' I'm a proud twenty five-year-old jackal! *'Nix:' And how old are you, Bunnie? *'Bunnie:' Sixteen. *'Jack:' Oh, neat... wait... oh... oh no... oh by the holy mother... (thinking) I fell in love with a sixteen-year-old. Jack says nothing for a minute. *'Bartholomew:' You okay, man? *'Jack:' For the record... she looks a lot older than she is... *'Bartholomew:' She indeed looks older. *'Tails:' Uh, guys...? *'Sonic: '''Yeah Tails, what's up? *'Tails: During... that... I was researching the Drakonamera and... it's attacked before. *'''Sonic: It has? *'Jack:' Yeah. Nobody knows where it came from. *'Bartholomew: '''It just came from the fog and began attacking a village. *'Maximus: There were no survivors. *'''Nix: After it was done it was attacked by mages and sealed away in the mountains. *'Sonic:' Oh my... *'Tails:' Hey, there's a picture here... wait, who's that? Tails points to a hooded child in the picture. *'Nicole:' Oh my... *'???:' Maybe it's Crystal. The group turns and faces Eggman who is staring at the picture. *'Eggman:' I mean, I've met her, she's very weird and always wears a hood. Maybe the attack traumatized her so much she went mad and her hood is a psychological coping mechanism? *'Sonic:' Why are you helping us? *'Eggman:' If the Drakonamera is as powerful as those four said it was, then clearly Musk is in over his head for thinking he can control it... I hope he doesn’t go mad. *'Nix:' Musk should've arrived by now. Does anyone know his likeliest position is so we can take care of him? *'Nicole:' Tails and I may have a theory about it. *'Tails:' Well, it's really not much of a theory. He's at Musk Corp. That's where he comes up with his plans, that's where he hides when he's in trouble, and I'm sure that's where he takes giant monsters. So we fight. It cuts to Musk Corp where the Drakonamera has had all of its limbs, its torso, and its neck chained to a wall using very large chains. In front of it is Musk standing on a railing, staring at it next to Snively. *'Snively:' According to our research, the creature has four hearts which all beat at a different time and it doesn't eat vitamins. It's also made out of the chemicals silicon, arsenic, tellurium, and astatine, which are the total opposite of what makes up most things on the planet. In fact, the chemicals are poisonous to most things. By all accounts, it shouldn't even be alive. *'Musk:' And yet here it is... so tell me, is the shock collar ready yet, Snively? *'Snively:' Yes. Snively hands Musk a button. He pushes it and the Drakonamera is shocked, as it once again screams. *'Musk:' Wonderful... *'???:' Not so fast! Musk turns and sees Sonic and friends on one side of the railing and Nix and friends on the other side, completely surrounding him. *'Musk:' Ah, so glad to see you! you're going to be the first ones to witness my conquering of the planet! *'???:' And my conquering of the planet! Mortimer Worthingham slides down on a rope, carrying Crystal, and lands beside Musk. *'Mortimer:' Mortimer makes a damatic entrance! *'Sonic:' I'm sorry, who is that? *'Nix:' My nemesis. *'Sonic:' Oh... I'm so sorry. *'Nix:' Eh, I'm fine with it. *'Mortimer:' What? What're you two talking about? *'Tails:' You keep on going, buddy. You can do it. Even you can be like all the other criminals... *'Mortimer:' Wha... why is everyone treating me like I'm dying? I am a serious threat! *'Crystal:' Of course you are! You're a big, strong man who can take care of anyone in his path! Crystal gives a glazed smile as Mortimer stares at her. *'Mortimer:' I don't, uh... what? Nicole flies up to Mortimer and shoots him with a plasma ray. *'Mortimer:' WHAT SORCERY IS THIS?! *'Nicole:' Not magic. Technology. Nicole blasts him again and Mortimer falls off the railing. Crystal reaches out for him as he falls. *'Crystal:' Oh, my one true love! how will I ever replace him? Immediately after, Crystal wraps her arm around Knuckles. *'Crystal:' Hello... *'Knuckles:' Wait, what? *'Nix:' She's crazy, don't mind her. *'Knuckles:' I think you're right. *'Crystal:' Oh come on, who would you prefer, a bland boring sane girl or me? *'Knuckles:' And I thought Rouge was bad enough... I was wrong. *'Tails:' Crystal, listen, I know that when you were a child, the Drakonamera destroyed your village, but that doesn't mean you have to... *'Crystal:' What're you talking about? *'Tails:' I know the reason you're doing this is to... *'Crystal:' The reason I'm doing this is for money and because I want that thing as far away from my home as possible, nothing to do with a childhood trauma. *'Tails:' What? Then, who's this? Tails shows Crystal the picture. *'Crystal:' Whoever it is, it's not me. Definitely not me. *'Musk:' Oh, enough of this idiotic conversation, I'm going to... Nix suddenly pins Musk against the railing, knocking Snively out of the way as he does. *'Nix:' You're going to kill that thing, that's what you're going to do you maniac! *'Musk:' Not even close... Snively pushes a button which frees the Drakonamera. Musk pushes the button in his hand and begins shocking it, only to turn and see that the creature has no reaction. *'Musk:' What!? *'Nix:' You idiotic! Nix right hooks Musk. *'Nix:' Megalomaniacal! Nix left hooks him. *'Nix:' Lunatic! Nix holds both of his hands together and gets ready to hit Musk again. However, a loud noise is heard and the next thing he knows, he is waking up in a field outside. He looks around and sees that the others are lying on the ground as well. *'Nix:' What the? Nix gets up and walks somewhere off-panel as one by one everyone gets up and walks beside him, seeing the Drakonamera tower over everything in the distance. Nix stares in terror until he is snapped out of it by Sonic putting a hand on his shoulder. *'Sonic:' Nix... that person in the picture... that was you... Nix stares at him in silence. *'Sonic:' Your village was destroyed by that thing, wasn't it? That's why you had such a violent reaction to Musk freeing it? Nix remains silent for a second. *'Nix:' Yes... Nix stares at the ground as the Drakonamera lets out one last powerful roar, ending with the caption "To Be Concluded in Sonic: Max Justice...".